


{Love}

by ThatOneWriterest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu is life, Nalu is love, Natsu realizes some things, Natsu-centric, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriterest/pseuds/ThatOneWriterest
Summary: {After Lucy confesses her feelings for Natsu. He thinks about how he feels and what she meant. Through this small action, he realizes more about himself and this thing called love.}
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	{Love}

"Natsu, I love you." 

When he first heard those words from his partner, he didn't know what to say, because of that he ended hurting her, something he promised not do to.

Was it really his fault?   
He never felt this way before, of course he loved Happy and the guild, but she felt a different love, he never felt before.

He has witnessed this kinda of love, in Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, but he really never thought that someone could love him the same, especially since he wasn't like them.

Whenever he's with her, he feels calm and happy, like everything going to be okay. If he's going to be honest, he didn't know home could be a person as well.

He wants to be the one to protect her, make her feel safe, and be her home.

Through out their journey, he didn't realize that this girl he brought to Fairytail, would become so precious to him.   
She was so brave, stubborn, strong, and beautiful.   
He wants to always be with her.

Maybe that was love, the one she felt for him.

But something bothers him, even though it shouldn't, how could she love a demon, how could she fall for someone like him.

If he didn't bring her to Fairytail, she wouldn't have been hurt, and felt so much pain, yes it would hurt him to not know her, but would it have been for the best, for her to never have fallen in love with him?

No, it wouldn't, she deserves to be at Fairytail, with all of them, where she's the happiest, where he's the happiest.

He stood up and ran towards the guild, dodging all the people, he finally knew what he felt, and he knew what to do. 

He walked into the guild, and spotted the girl he was looking for, she noticed him and looked away.  
He went to her, looked at her in the eyes, smiled brightly and said what he knew all along, but couldn't express.

She started crying but she was as happy as him.

"Lucy, I love you too."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
